The Blaze Of Sonic's Heart
by Windrises
Summary: Dr. Eggman is tired of Sonic always ruining his plans, so he invents a new robot army. Meanwhile, tension starts rising between Sonic and Blaze, because Sonic's been slacking off and Blaze secretly cares about him, so he wants him to live up to his potential. As Sonic and Blaze learn to understand each other better, their bond grows.


Note: Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega and was created by Yuji Naka, Naoto Ohshima, and Hirokazu Yasuhara.

The villainous Dr. Eggman was planning on destroying Sonic the hedgehog, with the help of his robot army. Dr. Eggman had often claimed he didn't like resorting to violence, but he also claimed that Sonic had pushed his limits. Dr. Eggman had wanted a collection of floating rings, that contained unlimited power. However, Sonic always took them from Dr. Eggman clutches, because he knew Dr. Eggman had evil intentions.

Dr. Eggman paced around his lair, before standing in front of his robot army. He said, "Greetings, my robotic friends. This is both a sad and happy day, in the history of Eggman. You see, this is a sad day, because I must break my anti-violence policy, because Sonic's pushed every single button I have! However, this is also a happy day, because after I eliminate that pesky hedgehog, I won't have any serious enemies to deal with."

Dr. Eggman walked over to his cooler and started pouring some soda, for him and his robots to drink. He put a drink in each of his robot's hands, before saying, "Let's have a toast, for the end of Sonic." Dr. Eggman's robots took a big gulp of soda. However, drinking is highly-dangerous for robots. The mechanics on the robots started breaking apart, before all the robots blew up. Dr. Eggman angrily sighed and said, "I've got to build a new robot army and this time, I'll have to make sure they don't drink anything." He sighed, while saying, "I don't look forward to all the work it's going to take, to build a new robot army. This is going to be dreadfully exhausting." He paused and said, "Actually, this could be a good thing. I've had those robots for years and they never managed to stop Sonic. I think my old robots exploding is a sign, that I need to make more dangerous robots. I'm going to make the most vile robots, that Sonic has ever dealt with." Dr. Eggman did an evil laugh.

Dr. Eggman was busy, with building his new army of robots. Because of that, Sonic and his friends didn't have to deal with Dr. Eggman, for weeks. Sonic's friends were starting to become concerned. They figured Eggman must have a trick up his sleeves. However, Sonic was glad to get a break from Eggman.

After weeks of work, Dr. Eggman had a new robot army. The robots were tall, bulky, and had blasters attached to them. Dr. Eggman twirled his mustache, while saying, "Wow, I've built quite the army. This ought to scare the shoes off of Sonic. That would actually be pretty bad, because he only wears shoes and gloves. That hedgehog is totally lacking in dignity and style. It's a good thing I'm around, to be the hunk of the city." Dr. Eggman proudly posed in front of his mirror, while his robots clapped for him. Dr. Eggman said, "As much as I love giving out self-compliments, I have a more important thing to focus on, which is the end of Sonic." He did an evil laugh.

Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends were at the beach. Blaze the cat, Amy Rose, and Knuckles thought they should be looking for signs of Dr. Eggman, rather than relaxing. However, Sonic kept insisting, that they lay around and take a break. Sonic ran around the beach, while Amy Rose and Cream look for seashells.

Blaze said, "This beach visit is a waste of time."

Rouge the bat replied, "I agree with you. We should be visiting a jewelry store, so I can spruce up my jewel collection."

Amy Rose said, "I think our time should be spent, by finding that nasty Eggman fella, but at least, Cream and I found over two-dozen seashells."

Cream said, "You should see the look on my mom's face, when I fill up my bookcase with seashells."

Knuckles said, "I should be at the gym, where I can punch stuff."

Sonic raced by his friends and said, "Come on, guys. If you wanna be cool, you gotta dress like a hipster and goof around."

Blaze sternly replied, "Sonic, you have suck a lack of responsibility."

Sonic said, "I'm glad I'm not responsible."

Cream whispered to Amy Rose, "Why is Sonic trying to be a hipster?"

Amy Rose explained, "He's jealous of Shadow. Everybody thinks Shadow's cool and Sonic's not okay with that."

A few minutes later, Dr. Eggman arrived, with his robot army. Dr. Eggman gleefully said, "Greetings, Sonic and friends. You might of thought I had left you behind, but believe me, you can't crack a good egg. I've built some new robots, that are going to eliminate Sonic." He did an evil laugh and ordered his robots to go after Sonic and his friends.

Blaze, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream, and Rouge started fighting Dr. Eggman's robots. However, Sonic sat down, crossed his legs, and relaxed on the beach. While fighting one of Eggman's robots, Blaze glared at Sonic and asked, "What are you doing?"

Sonic replied, "I'm trying to seem edgy and cool, like Shadow. Hipsters and heroes are two separate things. That's why I'm going to stay out of this fight."

Blaze asked, "Are you kidding me? Your arch-enemy is trying to hurt you and you're not going to do anything about it?"

Sonic replied, "I'm too hip, to be the type of person, who cares about such stuff."

Dr. Eggman watched Sonic's friends fight his robots, while saying to himself, "This is the best robot army, that I've ever created. They're keeping the heroes busy and eventually, they'll wear the heroes down and defeat them." Eggman paused, when he realized Sonic wasn't involved in the fight. He asked, "What is that troublemaker up to?"

Dr. Eggman walked closer to Sonic, who was laying in the sand. Eggman angrily asked, "What are you trying to do?"

Sonic smiled and said, "I'm relaxing."

Dr. Eggman kicked sand in Sonic's face, while replying, "You can't relax, while there's a fight going on. Do you have any standards?"

Sonic said, "I'm trying to be cool and cool people don't get involved in fights."

Dr. Eggman looked furious, while asking, "Are you kidding me? All of your friends are being cooler than you are. They're battling my darling robots, while you do nothing of value. Avoiding your duty isn't cool. You're being lazy and lame."

Sonic asked, "Can't you hit the road, Eggman? I'm trying to be popular and you're an old, icky-looking thing, who's bringing down my charm."

Dr. Eggman said, "You might be able to avoid fighting my robots, but when Eggman makes a command, you have to listen. I challenge you to a fight."

Sonic put on sunscreen, while replying, "I don't feel like it."

Dr. Eggman looked confused, while saying, "What?"

Sonic replied, "I've had about fifty fights with you, in the past year. It's been fun and all, but after a while, I need to start doing other things. I don't wanna fight you, today, so I'm not going to."

Dr. Eggman responded, "Hold on there, you lazy hedgehog. Whenever Joker robs a bank, Batman doesn't lounge in the Batcave, because he doesn't feel like fighting his enemy. When Lex Luthor tries robbing the wig store, Superman doesn't slack off in the Fortress of Solitude. They do what's right, because they're real heroes. You're just a wannabe hipster, who lacks the morality of a true hero. Also, if you won't fight me, I'll be able to get all the rings and I'll get to do my evil plans."

Sonic smirked, while replying, "That's not going to happen, because my friends can take care of you and your robot army."

Dr. Eggman turned around and realized that Sonic's friends had wrecked his army of robots. Dr. Eggman nervously said, "This is a true tragedy. I can't believe my precious robots were defeated by Sonic's sidekicks. I'm going to defeat Sonic, next time." Dr. Eggman gathered up his damaged robots and left.

Sonic's friends looked at Sonic, with disapproval. Sonic said, "Wow, you guys look pretty gloomy, for a bunch of winners."

Blaze replied, "Sonic, you didn't do anything, while we were fighting the robots."

Sonic said, "I had a conversation with Eggman, which was a real chore."

Knuckles folded his arms and replied, "Dude, you weren't really doing your fair share."

Amy Rose said, "That's for sure. Sonic was just resting in the sand, while trying to look cool."

Cream looked at Sonic, while saying, "You don't have to slack off and talk about being a hipster, to seem cool. We already think you're cool."

Rouge had a sneaky smile on her face, while saying, "If you want me to think you're cool, you'll get me a countless amount of jewels."

Sonic said, "I don't get why you guys are upset. You managed to defeat Eggman's robots, without my help. You didn't even need me."

Knuckles thought about it and replied, "I guess he makes a fair point. I suppose it doesn't matter who does the fighting, as long as the bad guys get defeated by the good guys."

Blaze said, "But Sonic has the most power, out of all of us. He could be the city's most inspiring and heroic hero. Instead, he wastes his potential, by ignoring his responsibilities."

Sonic replied, "Hey, it's not like I'm a police officer. Dr. Eggman's just some mad scientist, who keeps bothering me, because he doesn't have a life. It's not my responsibility, to take care of him. Besides, I have other things, that I want to do."

Blaze folded her arms and responded, "You're not doing anything, Sonic. During the weeks where Eggman wasn't around, all you did was lounge around and have photos taken of you, of you on a motorcycle."

Sonic said, "Maybe you're just judging my cool lifestyle, because you don't think you're cool enough."

Blaze replied, "No, that's what you are trying to do. You're trying to act cool, in order to upstage Shadow. Shadow is a punk. You're better than him. Why are you jealous of him?"

Sonic paused, while trying to come up with something to say. Eventually, he said, "The people, that I imitate, is my own business, so get off my back."

Blaze replied, "Fine." She started walking away.

Shortly after Blaze got off the beach, she turned around and saw that Amy Rose was following her. Blaze look surprised, while asking, "Can I help you?"

Amy Rose said, "I know why you and Sonic were arguing."

Blaze replied, "It's because Sonic's ignorant and lazy."

Amy Rose responded, "At times, he does act like that. However, you're upset, because you care about him and Sonic's not putting much effort, into taking care of himself."

Blaze sighed and replied, "Yes, Sonic has more talent and skills, than I do. When I first met him, I thought he was pretty childish, but I was also impressed by his abilities and powers. Nobody has posed a bigger threat to Dr. Eggman, than him. However, he let Shadow's popularity get to him. He thinks he needs the whole world to love him."

Amy Rose said, "Yeah, but deep down, I think he just needs his friends to love him. How about we go back and you and Sonic can kiss and makeup?"

Blaze asked, "What?"

Amy Rose said, "It's just an expression."

Blaze replied, "Sonic and Eggman's antics have worn out my patience, for today. I'm just going home."

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Cream, and Rouge were burying Sonic in the sand. Sonic said, "Thanks, guys. The sand's a comfortable place to lay in, when I want to chill out and stuff."

Cream had a concerned look on her face, while saying, "Sonic, are you and Blaze not getting along?"

Sonic calmly replied, "Don't worry about it, Cream. Blaze was just in a grumpy mood."

Knuckles said, "No offense, but you were giving her a hard time."

Sonic replied, "Well, Blaze needs to learn to relax. Everybody needs to relax, every now and then."

Rouge responded, "Yeah, but you've been relaxing for the entire month. You need to do some actual work, once in a while."

Sonic put his hand on his chin, while saying, "Wow, maybe Blaze had a better point, than I gave her credit for."

That night, Dr. Eggman fixed his damaged robots, while listening to pop songs on the radio. The songs inspired him to do a little bit of dancing, while working on the robots. He said, "Sonic keeps defeating me. Despite creating a deadly robot army, Sonic still managed to win." Eggman paused and said, "Actually, Sonic didn't do anything. He had his friends take care of my robots, while he acted like a sassy jerk. I think I can defeat Sonic, after all. I just have to wait for a situation, when Sonic is alone. Without his friends to back him up, he will be defeated by the master of eggs." He did an evil laugh.

The next morning, Blaze was at home, while practicing her fight moves. Suddenly, she heard somebody ringing her doorbell. She walked to her door and opened it. To her surprise, Sonic was there. She said, "Hi, Sonic. What are you up to?"

Sonic replied, "Hi, Blaze. I'm sorry about our little disagreement, yesterday."

Blaze responded, "I might of been too hard on you, but that doesn't change the fact, that you've been slacking off."

Sonic replied, "I'm afraid you're right."

Blaze was pleasantly surprised to hear Sonic admit he messed up. She said, "I'm glad we can come to an agreement. I can help you get back on your feet, if you want."

Sonic replied, "Sounds good. How about we go back to the beach? You can bury me in the sand."

Blaze raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you kidding me? You just admitted, that you've been slacking off and instead of fixing that, you want to keep goofing around?"

Sonic casually replied, "A few more free days doesn't sound so bad."

Blaze sighed and responded, "If that's how you feel, I won't stop you. However, I won't be joining you. Goodbye, Sonic."

Sonic sighed back and replied, "Okay then. Frankly, you're not much fun." He started running away.

Dr. Eggman and his robots were searching the area, when Sonic ran by. Eggman spotted him and smiled, while saying, "This is wonderful. Sonic's running around, without any of his friends. This time, I'm going to defeat that nasty hedgehog." Dr. Eggman had his robots start cornering Sonic.

Sonic asked, "What's going on?"

Dr. Eggman said, "You're going down, you meddlesome hedgehog. For years, you've been foiling my clever plans. However, you're finally going to be brought down, this time."

Sonic looked at Eggman's robots, before saying, "Yeah right. These are the same robots, from yesterday. Considering that I defeated all of them, this is going to be an easy victory."

Dr. Eggman responded, "You're mistaken, hedgehog. Your friends defeated my robots, while you acted like a lazy fool. Without them to do the real work, you're a hopeless case."

Sonic started fighting Eggman's robots, while saying, "I don't see how I could lose. After all, I've defeated your robots, for years and there were plenty of times, where my friends weren't around."

Dr. Eggman replied, "That's true, but that's back when you put effort into your work. Recently, you've been lounging around and doing nothing productive. Because of that, you're not prepared for a fight."

Sonic responded, "It seems like Blaze has been right about me, this whole time."

Dr. Eggman gave Sonic a menacing glare, while saying, "No, Sonic, I'm the one that's always been right. I always said I'd beat you and you never took me seriously. Now, you're going to play for your ignorance." Eggman's robots blasted Sonic to the ground. Sonic started passing out, while Dr. Eggman did an evil laugh.

Later in the day, Blaze, Amy Rose, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge were looking around for Sonic, because they didn't know where he was. Each of them looked around a different area. After a long search, they met up and were disappointed they didn't find him.

Suddenly, a robot rolled by. The robot stared at Sonic's friends, while saying, "I have a message, that's from Dr. Eggman."

Amy Rose looked nervous, while asking, "Did Dr. Eggman kidnap Sonic?"

The robot explained, "Yes he did. Sonic was defeated and taken to Eggman's lair. Eggman has won and Sonic has become the loser." The robot started rolling away.

Blaze felt concerned about Sonic. She faced Sonic's other friends and said, "We have to go to Eggman's lair, at once and save Sonic."

Knuckles replied, "I don't know if that's a good idea. Eggman's lair seems pretty scary."

Blaze responded, "Well, Sonic's probably really afraid, as we speak. We have to get him back, as soon as possible."

Amy Rose smirked, while saying, "You seem awfully concerned for somebody, who you were so mad at, yesterday."

Blaze tried to avoid seeming flustered, while replying, "I care about the safety of all of my friends, even the reckless and lazy ones." Blaze and the others started heading to Eggman's lair.

Sonic's friends were expecting Sonic to be captured and helpless. However, when they got there, they saw that he had gotten out of Eggman's cage and was running around. Blaze said, "Sonic, what's going on?"

Sonic replied, "You were right, Blaze. I had been ignoring doing what I'm supposed to do. You inspired me to break out of Eggman's cell and start fighting back. However, I don't think I can stop these robots, without some help."

Blaze responded, "We're here for you, Sonic."

Sonic and his friends started teaming up, to defeat Eggman's robot army. The heroes were more inspired and energized, than yesterday. Because of that, they were defeating the robots, at a quicker speed. Dr. Eggman watched his robots get defeated, while looking horrified. Eggman said, "This is terrible. Sonic's back to being an actual challenge."

Sonic ran up to Eggman and punched him in the stomach. He threw Eggman to the ground and replied, "Your plan failed, Eggman."

Dr. Eggman shook his fist and responded, "I'm tired of your arrogant antics and your overly-loyal friends. Can't you leave your friends behind, so I can have a chance at defeating you?"

Sonic shook his head and replied, "That isn't happening, Eggman. You and I are both guilty, of hogging all the glory. I took credit, for what my friends did, while you took all the credit away from your robots."

Dr. Eggman responded, "You can keep trying to mock me, but you'll never be as cool as Shadow."

Sonic replied, "I don't care if you or anybody else compares me to Shadow, because my friends love me and that's all I could ask for." Sonic smiled at Blaze, who smiled back.

After Sonic and the others left Eggman's lair, Sonic walked up to Blaze and said, "Thank you. I had forgotten how important it is, to work hard and I had forgotten how much fun it is, to defeat Eggman's evil schemes."

Blaze replied, "I'm glad you're back to your senses, Sonic."

Sonic said, "So, are things cool, between the two of us?"

Blaze answered, "Yes."

Sonic said, "Since we defeated an entire robot army, I don't think it would be too unreasonable, if we did some relaxing."

Blaze replied, "I suppose that's fair."

Sonic said, "I'm going to go back to the beach. Will you come with me?" Blaze nodded.

A short time later, Sonic and Blaze were relaxing on the beach. They laid next to each other, while looking at the clouds in the sky. Sonic pointed to an egg-shaped cloud and said, "That looks like Eggman."

Blaze replied, "It kind of does."

Sonic looked at her, while saying, "I owe my friends a lot, especially you. If I had kept being lazy, I'd be trapped in Eggman's cell. I'm ashamed of how I acted."

Blaze replied, "I'm proud of you, for growing up. I was hard on you, because I knew you had the potential for great things."

Sonic said, "Thank you, Blaze, for coming here."

Blaze replied, "I'm glad you invited me. I haven't taken much of a break, in weeks. I feel like I could fall asleep, at any minute."

Sonic responded, "Then take a nap. It's going to take Dr. Eggman a long time, to come up with a new plan. For now, we can take it easy."

Blaze yawned and replied, "Sounds good." Blaze rested her head on Sonic's shoulder, while her eyes closed. Sonic put a beach blanket on her. Afterwards, he stared at the clouds, while looking forward to his next adventure.


End file.
